Calls Me Home
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Damon and Bonnie tried dating, but Damon's fear of real love broke them apart. Two years later and a wedding around the corner calls Bonnie home; bringing them face to face along with their unfinished business. Will she forgive him for the broken heart he left her with?**credit to image maker**


***Everything belongs to LJ Smith and The CW/Co. I own nothing, but this crazy fan fiction whose plot came to me from the song "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by the great Celine Dion***

**A/N: Okay I really, really should not be starting a new story. Especially seeing as I have 5 that remain 'in progress' as we speak. I promise to update all my others, but this SL just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy and reviews are love.**

"**Long Time, No See"**

As soon as she walked into the staple of Mystic Falls her lungs constricted as the wave of nostalgia suffocated her. Things were exactly how she left them the last time she was here. It was weird, now that she thought about it. Being back in this place it brought back a plethora of feelings that unbeknownst to her she still had. She thought she was ready to return to Mystic Falls that she had let go off all animosity and tension; and it'd feel warm and home-y. Sitting at the bar of Mystic Grill it felt anything but. For a place she lived all her life she felt oddly out of place and uncomfortable.

She had every intention on seeing Elena when the plane landed, but as she got closer and closer to her destination panic overtook her. Looking at one of the corner booths by the big bay window her mind wondered. She smiled at the young teen couple who sat close and whispered in each other's ear. The girls cheeks beaming red as the guy continued humming to her, inappropriate things at best. Bonnie sighed thinking back to her teen days and experiencing that wave of young love. Remembering _him_.

_Bonnie sat in the corner booth nervously as she checked her watch for the fifth time. He should have been here 20 mins ago. This time checking her cell she told herself she'd give him ten more minutes then she was leaving. She knew better than to listen to him; how he managed to convince her on a date was beyond her. She knew it was wrong and this was just reaffirming her stance._

"_You know it's daylight savings time." he muttered sliding in beside her in the booth. "Hope you didn't forget to set your clock back." _

_Of course she had but that was beside the point. "Either way you're still 45 minutes late." she announced with the purse of her lips._

"_Better late than never." he smirked._

"_That's it I'm leaving." she said shoving him to no avail._

"Look t_hings got crazy at the house and El—"_

_Holding up her hand he silenced himself. She should have known it was something to do with Elena, it always was. "Elena needed you." Swallowing down her pride she leaned back into the booth. "Some way to start a first date huh?"_

_When he moved his lips again she stopped him with some words of her own. "You could have called ya know."_

"_And for that I blame the idiots that attacked us." he smiled raising his shattered iphone._

"_You did that yourself." she challenged._

"_That's beside the point, little witch."_

"_Then what is the point!"_

_He reached over grabbing her hands. Pinning her with those steely eyes. "The point is I'm here now and I'm sorry."_

_She couldn't fight the flutter her heart made, or the softening of her eyes. What was it about his attention that gave her butterflies? At the smirk that was back on his face she knew she was right where he wanted her. Fine she'd let it go just this once. After all he was never one with words…then again they contradicted his actions anyway._

"What can I get for ya, beautiful." The hazel eyed bartender asked breaking her thoughts. "I'm offering anything, on and off the menu." he smiled.

Bonnie smiled bashfully at the blatant come on. She had to admit his honey coated skin was enticing, not to mention the deep dimples that adorned his jaw. Hell, depending on how drunk she got she may just take him up on his unspoken offer.

"Hmm." she pondered momentarily green eyes stuck on light brown. "Long Island Iced Tea…Jamie." she winked noting his black name tag.

"Comin' right up." He returned daunting that dimpled grin.

Caroline would probably preach to her the proper 'flirty' drink law. 'Always order something fruity in the presence of a hot guy, a guy can tell a lot about you by the drink you order;' she would say. By now Jamie probably thought Bonnie was everything she indeed was. Strong-willed and no nonsense. Everything that made men feel inferior to her, and scared them off. She didn't care though she needed something strong to get thru this night, and she learned long ago that she wasn't the average dainty girl.

A certain vampire would never let her forget that.

The mere thought of him made her sigh heavily. She'd barely been in Mystic Falls for 30 minutes before he consumed her thoughts and had her reminiscing. She hadn't thought of Damon Salvatore since she said to hell with Mystic Falls 2 years prior. They loved and hated each other with equal verbatim and she had finally had enough of their dysfunctional romance.

She could swear she felt him just by her little trip down memory lane. His presence always sent a certain sensation through her body. Just as she reached out to greet her icy drink a pale hand shot out also clasping the mug. Bonnie's body went frigid as her hand stood still under the cool grasp. She felt her breath hitch and heart palpitate at his touch. She wasn't expecting to reunite with him so soon, she thought she'd have more time. She thought she'd at least have time to shower the plane ride off first. Damn her attempt at stalling by stopping at the Grill. She knew she should have went straight to Caroline's, but before eventually making her way to Elena's she needed a little liquid courage.

"Long time no see." he cooed coolly.

The moment his cool breath reached the shell of her ear she felt herself trying to go back to the familiar pattern of their tumultuous relationship. She involuntarily felt her body chill and eased her hand from under the vampire's firm caress.

"Not long enough." she hissed finally swiveling her bar stool to face him.

Mistake. Mossy green eyes met artic blue in a glare that was so heated that you'd surely scorch in the crossfire.

"Always the spitfire aren't you Bon Bon." Damon chimed gulping her drink. "Mmm my favorite."

Bonnie rolled her eyes in irritation. So she may have subconsciously ordered his favorite drink, sue her. It was this God-forsaken town she swore under her breath. Nostalgia was a mother…

She gave Damon a condescending smirk, before snatching the mug. "Always taking things that don't belong to you I see that some thing's never change."

She watched him shift his icy blue eyes and his brow furrow. Taking the opportunity to eye his firm body she nearly melted. His broad shoulders dawned in his signature leather jacket with a black button down underneath exposing a classy piece of flesh. The smell of his Polo Blue cologne assaulting her nostrils begging her to swoon. He looked exactly as she left him…

Delectable.

Although his always messy midnight locks were shorter. She fought the urge to touch it, _him_. Too much had happened between them and the bad blood from 2 years ago still lingered. But she felt everything come back to her ten-fold. The hurt, the love, the hate all coming back in equal fervor.

"You belonged to me." he reminded with a smirk as she moved uneasily on her stool.

Damon mulled over the little witch he loved so much that he loathed her. Her emerald green eyes hard with contempt; without a doubt for him. He gazed languorously at her, taking in the little black dress that was well acquainted with the curves he once knew. She had developed well and he hated that he missed the trip. Her once shoulder length curls now clung down her back in deep waves. Skin still as sun-kissed and hot as its always been; and lips luscious and plump as ever.

"Yet you never quite belonged to me. Now did you?" she glared downing the alcoholic beverage.

The truth was—in retrospect of course— Damon realized he didn't know what he wanted then, but he knew now. The moment he overheard Elena telling Stefan of the witch's return he'd been restless and fretful. He hadn't heard her name in so long; partly because he banished it being said in his presence, and partly because everyone was afraid to mention her in fear Damon would lash out. Little did they know he already had. He took a moment of silence for the people in the neighboring county.

Bonnie eyed Damon expectantly ready to dish whatever he was planning on throwing at her. She really wanted him to go away not wanting him to sense the affect he was having on her.

Mistake.

Coming back to Mystic Falls was a mistake.

"Come on little witch don't you think its about time to let bygones be bygones?" thrill prevalent in his blue eyes.

"I have a better idea how about you go bye bye and be gone." she sneered shooing him with her hands.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Jamie cut in breaking whatever it was the two were doing. Knuckles holding his weight as he leaned slightly over the bar.

Bonnie eyed Damon then proceeded to look over her shoulder giving the young man a flirty smile. "I'm fine Jamie, you concern is greatly appreciated."

"Are you sure because he can be handled." he tried again.

Damon laughed stepping in closer to Bonnie all traces of amusement gone. "She said she's fine peasant why don't you go back to cutting your fingers off." he compelled.

"Damon!" Bonnie squeaked squeezing his arm.

He made a show of rolling his eyes before calling the poor kid back. "Just kidding play in traffic instead."

Bonnie yelled his name once more, this time adding a cute little aneurysm as she held out the "amon."

Instantly pale hands flew to its temple as he complained. "Sheesh Bon the Big Apple has made you stuffy."

It'd been awhile since he felt the pain of one of her aneurysm; and he could say with complete certainty that it was one part of Bonnie he didn't miss. Not that he missed her that much anyway.

Giving his attention back to the immobile kid he mumbled a "Stay away from Bonnie and mind your business."

The boy nodded his head dumbly and went back to slicing limes. Bonnie shook her head in disdain, but remained silent figuring that was as good as she was going to get.

"What?" the vampire shrugged.

"Nothing. Look I'm sorry—" she chuckled lightly shaking her head. "Excuse me I'm not sorry, but I do have to cut this short Caroline is waiting for me." she informed pushing her way past him.

Catching her by the arm he successfully halted her steps. "Not so fast. I was thinking I'd give you a ride. I know you're probably jetlagged like hell."

She twisted her mouth into something akin to a smile. "Careful Damon, I'm starting to think you still care."

His eyes softened if but a moment as memories of the past threatened his entire being from having some sort of semblance of content. The first time Bonnie speaking those dreaded words replaying in his mind like a cassette tape.

It was during their first dance at one of those stupid decade dances. The dance that started everything, more like made him conscious of the little strumming he felt with the witch. Though this time the words weren't said in playful banter, but sarcastic jeer.

Choosing to ignore this battle he tried again. "You just finished a mug of hard liquor and we both know how much of a lightweight you are—"

"Damon, no just stop okay." she warned throwing up her hands as if the action would keep him away from her. Of course she knew the stance was in vain. "Stop. I'll be fine, I have been this long."

_If only she knew._ He mused following her outside the door where his car just so happened to be parked near hers.

Bonnie gasped when her rental was in eye range at the two flat tires. One in the front and a matching one at the back; and naturally she only had one spare. Accusing eyes shot to the silent vampire beside her.

"I know you did this." she hissed angrily, hands on hips.

Damon lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are at this pleasant turn of events. Its simply a coincidence."

The brunette howled in laughter. "A coincidence? I think not."

"I'm a vampire not a witch. I can't wiggle my nose and flatten tires that seems more of your thing."

"Very funny. I'm calling a cab." she stated pulling her cell out of her coat pocket.

"Bonnie come on you cannot still be this stubborn after all these years. Let me drive you to Caroline's."

Pressing her glove covered hand atop the receiver she narrowed her green eyes. "No." she whispered fiercely.

Damon tightened his lips bobbing his head. "Fine, when he gets here I'll just snap his neck." he shrugged. "Hmm, actually I'm feeling kind of peckish I think I'll drain him dry."

"You're such the comedian tonight." At the seriousness of his blue eyes she ended the call. "You selfish bastard."

"Oh we're back to pet name status? You wind me." he smirked. "The chariot awaits."

With a scoff and the dragging of her feet she reluctantly slid into the passenger seat.

Mistake.

Coming back to Mystic Falls was a mistake.


End file.
